Resident Exile
by Nythology
Summary: How a young cop deals with her past and future well trying to survive a city infected by the Tvirus. I'm not good at summeries...


This is just a story that I had when I was looking around on I don't expect it to be good, or for to many people to like it. It's just some thing to write and experiment with.

I own this, but not the original story.

* * *

(p.s., _italic _means thinking) 

Somebody is in the other room. I could hear their feet shuffling on the floor. Breathing deep, I can smell the tangy odor of blood. I sit up in bed, as quietly as possible. As the covers slip off my small frame, I hear the shuffling on the other side of the door stop. _'Oh crap, somebody broke in!' _I reach for the nightstand, were, hopefully, my protection lies. Sliding open the drawer, trying to be as quiet as I can, I reach in and feel around for my MP-446 handgun and a small flashlight. _'Well, who ever they are, they chose the wrong person to bother.'_ as I pull out the gun. I slowly get out of bed and creep towards the door.

As I back against the wall and, with my gun held to my chest, I press my ear against the door. Nothing. The smell of blood gets stronger. Grabbing the door handle, I slowly turn it. I slip out into the hallway and try to see without the flashlight on. With the Moonlight flooding in through the windows to the right of me, I can barely make out the shape of a human on the other side of the room. The person has the frame and build of a man. Whoever it is, they don't seem to notice me. They are milling about, kind of in a stiff way.

I make my way closer to him, the smell of blood gets stronger as I glide closer. Suddenly, he turns around. I bring my gun to bear and turn on the flashlight. "Frez..." _'Oh my god, he is missing an arm!_' I lower my gun a little. "Hey, are you OK..." Stupid thing to say, but its all that came to mind. He just stands there. "Sir...?" He lurches forward at me! I stumble back, bring my gun up and fire. The bullet grazes his shoulder but he keeps advancing. I fire again, but this time it misses. It grabs my shoulder and tries to bite me. I shove the gun in its mouth and pull the trigger. The thing's neck explodes. It and I hit the ground. Shoving the corpse off of me, I leap up and stumble away. "Wha..what the hell?" _'What was that? Where the hell... OK, stop, calm down. Get yourself together.'_ I sat down on a chair and turned on a light.

After I calm down, I walk over to the body. Inspecting it, I notice that the arm has started to heal, well, before I blew its brains out. Its eyes where glossed over and had dried blood on its mouth. '_The blood has started to coagulate already... but it looks like it's been dead for a while... what's going on here?_' Getting up, I notice the door to my apartment is open. I walk over to it and peer out into the hallway. A small trail of blood leads from the stairway to my room.

I close the door and walk to the phone, keeping an eye on the body lying in the middle of my room. I pick up the phone and dial the cops. "Hello, Shaun City Police Department." The dispatcher sounded stressed. "This is Lieutenant Achel Novel, I just shot an intruder in my apartment, and..." I pause. "Did you get hurt? Bitten, scratched, anything?" The dispatcher asks, in a rushed tone. "Umm... no, he tried to bite me, but I shot him before he could." He lets out a sigh. "Ok, that's good. We have an outbreak of some kind of virus in the city. It turns anyone infected into... well, quite frankly, we don't know what it turns them into. They attack the nearest person and try to eat them." "What? Eat them?" I startled. "Yea, the virus has already spread alot. Mobs of infected people have attacked pedestrians. A lot of survivors are here. We are holding out here, but we need more people. The situation is really bad." "I'll try to make my way down there and help." I state, shakily. "Ok, if you think that you can make it. Just be careful. There are a lot of those things out there." He warned. "Alright, thanks. I'll take care." I hang up the phone and sit down on my chair.

_'What's going on?' _I think to my self. Should I go over to there, or should I stay? I glance at the clock. 3:38. there's a lot of lights on it the streets, so I'd be able to see anything that comes at me. I probably could make it there, if I was careful. Its only about ten blocks away, I might me able to make it. "Yes." I state aloud as I stand up. Almost on cue, the power cuts out. "…Aw crap."

After I gathered my stuff and locked my room, I make my way to the stairwell. The elevators are down because of the power outage. Small emergency lights are on lining the hall, but they don't help much. I don't bother to check any of the other rooms. It's a Friday night, so most of the collage students where out partying. Them making up 80 percent of the residents of my apartment. After what seems like forever, I come to the doorway. My gun and flashlight at the ready, I kick open the door. Doing a quick scan of the stairs, I step through the threshold. The smell of blood gets weaker as I start my descent.

At the end of three flights of stairs, there is a metal door. Stepping close, I put my ear to it. Again, nothing. I reach down and turn the handle. Slowly opening the door, I shine my flashlight into the main entrance room. The room has light pink wallpaper and a white tile floor. A small lounge is to the left and the main desk is about 15 feet in front of me. To the right of me are the revolving glass doors. The lounge is devoid of life, but by the doors I can see a body. I slowly close the door and start making my way to it. The dim lights coming from the street don't help at all. "Hey, hey you." I yell as quite as I can. From this distance, I can tell it is a man. And he doesn't move. Deciding to make my way around the body, I pick up the pace.

Moving to the door, a small noise in back of me draws my attention. I stop and turn around slowly, scanning the area by the desk with my light. '_Hm, what was that?'_ After a couple of seconds, I turn to leave. I get to the revolving doors without further incident. Looking back, I stop to think about how much I hate this place. The memories here aren't good ones. If what that dispatcher said is true, and the city is crawling with those... things, then I probably won't have to see this place ever again. I turn and push on the door, not sure if I'm ready for what's in front of me, but sure that I'm not going to turn back.

* * *

And that would be the first chapter. If you want me to continue it, then please tell me! 


End file.
